1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display terminal provided with a function for sharing image data between a plurality of other display terminals, which involves an image sharing system and an image sharing method for sharing image data between a plurality of other display terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image sharing system has been proposed that enables a plurality of users to share images (photographs) over a network, for example, Japanese Patent Application (Kohyo) Publication No. 2006-524446 (published Japanese translation of PCT/EP2004/002278 international publication) and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2009-099142.
In the conventional technology, in the uploading of an image from a user, the image is transmitted after preference identifying information (such as night view or people) is added thereto. Also, in the downloading of an image to a user, an image to be transmitted is selected by the server-side based on its preference identifying information.
Here, a person interested in photography may wish to receive comments on their photographs and make comments on other people's photographs. Also, this person may, at times, attempt to connect with others in real life in addition to over the network, in other words, perform activities in person (start off-line meetings or a photography club). To establish a community with real-life connection such as this, it is required that the residences of community participants are in relative proximity to one another.
However, in the above-described conventional technology, the system is a closed system on a network. Accordingly, there is a problem in that, even if a community is formed based on such services, only a virtual community on a network is established, and a community with real-life connection cannot be established.